Return of the Dead
by fanmania
Summary: Set in series seven time Coles back and more powerful than ever. What does he want with Phoebe? Will the power of three be able to defeat him or will they need a little help
1. Wedding Preparations

Return of the Dead

Chapter 1- The Wedding Preperation

Paige and Phoebe are sat at the kitchen table discussing Piper and Leo's upcoming wedding.

"I can't believe they are getting married again!" Paige remarked.

"Hopefully one of us won't ruin it this time." Phoebe joked.

Piper enters the room holding baby Chris,

"Speaking of my wedding, you guys aren't planning on riding on the back of a Harley half way through the ceremony, are you?"

"That was Prue, and we were just talking about that actually." Phoebe stated.

"So the big day tomorrow Piper! Are you excited?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but a part of me can't wait 'till it's over! I keep thinking something is going to go wrong!" Piper said worriedly.

"I know sweetie, but it is normal to feel like that. I felt like that on my wedding day!" Phoebe said comfortingly.

"Yeah, but your husband turned out to be the source of all evil!" Paige muttered, "It's hardly a match made in heaven!"

"More like a match made in HELL!" Piper added.

"Okay, okay, I had the right to be nervous on my wedding day but you are marrying an angel. Besides we haven't had a demon attack in over a week now, it'll be fine." Phoebe explained.

"Oh CRAP! You've just gone and jinxed it!" Piper exclaimed.

The next day

In Piper's bedroom, Phoebe is styling Pipers hair and Paige is doing her make-up. Phoebe and Paige are already dressed. Darryl and Victor are in the next room with Leo getting him ready for the big day.

"Right em what about the cake, where's the flowers, have they arrived. When is Grams and mum coming?" Piper ranted.

"The cake is in the kitchen, yes the flowers have arrived and I'm just going to summon…

BANG!

"What the HELL was that?" Piper shouted

" I think that it came from the attic, me and Phoebe will go check it out okay." Paige offered.

"NO, not okay, if a demon is going to try and ruin my wedding day well I am going to be the one to vanquish its sorry ass!" Piper yelled angrily.

Piper marched out of her bedroom door with Paige and Phoebe behind her lifting the end of her dress.

"I don't think that I've ever seen someone walk up the aisle like this before!" Paige muttered to Phoebe.

"Yep, don't piss a charmed one off on her wedding day!" Phoebe muttered back.

Piper swung open the attic door in a fiery rage only to reveal….

"Grams, Mum it's only you, we thought it was a demon." Piper said as her rage disappeared.

They all exchanged hugs. Then another set of swirling blue lights appeared and before them stood….

"P…P…Prue!" Piper and Phoebe breathed.


	2. The Reunion

Return of the Dead

Chapter 2- The Reunion

"P…P…Prue?" Piper and Phoebe breathed.

Long silence before anyone speaks and then Piper breaks the silence.

"Oh my God! Is it really you?" Piper cried.

Piper hugged Prue like she would never let go. Phoebe ran over lost for words and joined the embrace with tears in her eyes. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity. Paige moves from side to side uncomfortably, glancing around the room not sure where to look. Phoebe noticing this stepped back from the other two to introduce Paige and Prue.

"Prue this is our youngest sister Paige." Phoebe announced.

"I know, I watch over you guys all of the time and I miss so much." Prue explained.

"We miss you so much too." Piper and Phoebe managed to choke out in between tears.

Prue stepped forward and her and Paige embraced in a somewhat awkward hug. Then another awkward silence spread over the room, only to be broken by the men entering the attic.

"We wondered where you all got to." Victor said stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed Prue standing in front of him.

"What the…… Prue I thought that you were dead. No offence or anything." Darryl stuttered.

"Come on Darryl you know by now that us Halliwell women don't stay dead for long!" Prue joked.

Darryl laughed uneasily while Prue hugged him and Victor.

"Well alright then, we've got a wedding to attend." Grams said as she ushered them all downstairs.


	3. The Ceremony

Return of the dead

Chapter 3- The Ceremony

Every body was in position and the wedding march song started playing. Piper walked down the stairs with her three bridesmaids, Paige, Phoebe and Prue. Once Piper got to the front her and Leo exchanged a smile.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Leo Wyatt do you take Piper Halliwell to be your lawfully wedded wife.

To love and to hold from this day forward,

For better and for worse,

For richer and for poorer,

In sickness and in health." Grams asked.

"I do." Leo announced.

"Piper Halliwell do you take Leo Wyatt to be your lawfully wedded husband

To love and to hold from this day forward,

For better and for worse,

For richer and for poorer,

In sickness and in health." Grams asked.

"I do." Piper announced.

"I now announce your husband and wife." Grams said. "You may kiss the bride."

Leo and Piper kissed passionately and knew that whatever happened they would always love each other.

Piper threw the bouquet and Phoebe caught it.

"Phoebe, lets just hope it isn't the Source of all evil you marry next." Piper joked.

Later on Phoebe excused herself and went up to the bathroom. As she was exiting the room she fainted at the sight in front of her.

"Hey where's Phoebe, she's been gone ages." Prue asked a while later.

"I'll go and check on her." Paige offered.

She went upstairs and came back down after a while with a worried look on her face.

"She's gone!"


	4. Where's Phoebe?

Return of the Dead

Chapter 4 – Where is Phoebe?

Phoebe sat up drowsily. She looked around her but her vision was blurry. She rubbed her eyes. She felt a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach as she looked around the second time, this time her vision was perfectly clear. She was sure that she was in the Underworld!

"Leo can you sense her?" Piper cried frantically.

Grams, mum and Prue left just after they discovered that Phoebe was missing so that they could leave the girls and Leo to concentrate on finding her.

Leo concentrated hard before he answered…

"No." He replied defeatedly.

"Oh my God!" Piper cried again.

"It doesn't mean that she is dead, she could be in the underworld." Leo said reassuringly.

"Oh yeah, that's much better, she's perfectly safe down there, I don't know what I was worried about." Piper said sarcastically.

"Look Piper calm down we'll orb down to the Underworld and try and sense her there." Paige suggested.

"You can't just orb down there unprepared, we need to think about this!" Leo reasoned.

"Look Leo, we don't have any other choice, we need to save our sister!" Piper exclaimed.

With that they orbed out leaving Leo talking to himself.

In the Underworld Paige tried to sense Phoebe but with no luck. Piper began to panic again.

"Her sense is blocked!" Piper said the minute they orbed back.

"How do you know, she could be…" Leo began sadly.

"Look she is fine Leo, she's not dead!" Piper interrupted.

"What do we do n…" Paige began.

A demon shimmered in and threw a fireball Paige's way…

"Fireball!" Paige shouted.

… It sped towards the demon but he shimmered out.

In the Underworld-

"Ah, your awake," A voice said.

The sound of the voice made Phoebe shiver and she looked round startled.

"Cole?" She breathed.

"Yes that's right Phoebe, long time no see." Cole said smirking.

"Not long enough!" Phoebe spat.

"That's a bit of a cold welcome for your ex-husband!" Cole said pretending to look hurt.

"Have you forgotten why we got divorced? Let me refresh you're memory, you turned into the source of all evil, you turned me against my sisters and then tried to kill us!" Phoebe rambled angrily.

"Well, I was hoping that we could put all that behind us" Cole sighed.

"You know what Cole just… how are you even…" Phoebe rambled.

"I guess you are wondering how I got here and how I am alive eh?" Cole asked. "Well let me explain, the Underworld has been a mess recently and they haven't had a good leader since me so they decided to resurrect me." Cole said simply.

"So you are the new source then, you've got what you wanted, what more do you want?" Phoebe asked.

Cole walked towards her and Phoebe stepped back until she could no longer and she was backed up against the wall.

"What have I always wanted… you," Cole answered.

He was now so close to her she could feel his breath on her face as he spoke to her.

In the attic-

"Have you found the demon yet in the book?" Piper asked.

Just then Leo orbed in.

"Do the Elders know anything" Piper asked.

"No they don't have a clue…sorry." Leo sighed.

"Aha! I have found the demon, Craton, lower level demon, hmm a simple vanquish potion, this shouldn't be hard." Paige explained.

"Well that can't be who has captured Phoebe, he isn't powerful enough to block her sense." Piper stated.

"Maybe he's working for an upper level demon." Leo offered.

"We'll trap him in a crystal cage and torture him until he tells us who sent him." Paige suggested.

"Good idea Paige, you go and work on the vanquishing potion, I'll look out the crystals and Leo, you go and check on Chris and Wyatt." Piper instructed.

In the Underworld-

Phoebe pushed Cole away from her.

"Me…you can't have me, my sisters are going to…" Phoebe began to protest.

"Yeah, you're sisters do tend to get in the way a lot don't they." Cole interrupted. "I have sent a lower level demon up to keep them off my track and to keep them occupied for a while."

Seeing the look on her face he added,

"Calm down they wont get hurt, it's not them that I'm after."

"You can't have me either," Phoebe added.

Cole stepped towards her again and grabbed her and locked her in a kiss.

She pulled back disgusted.

"If you think that's going to get me to come back to you, you're way wrong!" Phoebe assured him.

"No but this will," He threw a potion at her.

"Feel any different?" He asked hopefully.

She stepped towards and kissed him in the most passionate she had kissed anyone in long time


	5. The Power of Three

Return of the Dead

The Power of Three

The demon Craton shimmered in and threw a fireball at Piper, she froze it. Paige sneaked up behind the demon and put the crystals around him.

"Hey!…" He shouted before getting shocked by the cage.

"Who sent you?" Piper spat.

"I'll never talk!" He growled.

"Maybe this will change your mind!" Piper said while blowing off his hand.

"AHH!" He howled.

"WHO SENT YOU?" Piper repeated angrily, holding up her hands ready to blow off Craton's other hand.

Craton saw this cowered and said, "Okay, okay no need to get nasty, it was the new Source!" He said.

"The new Source?" Piper questioned.

"Since when has there been a new source?" Paige asked.

"Wait a minute, he has just told us that there is a new Source of all evil and all you are worried about is when he came to power" Piper said disbelieving.

"Piper you know that's not what I meant!" Paige explained.

"He hasn't been around for long but you can't stop him, because he has a magical shield guarding his dungeon that is so powerful that only the power of three could perhaps find it! But oh it looks like you are one witch down, I wonder where she is?" He said smugly.

"Shut up! What do you know about our sister!" Piper said blowing up his other hand.

"AHH!" He howled again.

"Does the new Source have Phoebe?" Paige asked trying to keep calm.

Craton was just about to answer and then blew up in a swirl fiery flames.

"Did you do that?" Piper asked Paige.

"No," Paige replied holding up the vanquishing potion still intact.

"It might have been the new source," Leo suggested.

"But what would the source want with just Phoebe?" Paige wondered.

"Well, without Phoebe the power of three is non-existent." Leo explained.

"What are we going to do, we need the power of three to save Phoebe and we don't have it!" Piper cried defeated.

"Oh yes you do!"

They all turned around.

"Prue?"

In the Underworld-

Phoebe woke up and went over to put her clothes back on, Cole was no where to be seen.

In another dungeon-

"The coronation is tomorrow and I have given Phoebe the potion, just make sure nothing goes wrong, if I know the Charmed Ones they will find some way to interfere." Cole explained.

"Yes my master, everything will run smoothly I will make sure of that, we'll get the best guards on look out." A demon answered.

"Good and make sure no demons attack the Charmed Ones, I don't them torturing them for more information," Cole demanded.

"Yes master," the demon answered again.

"Excellent," Cole smirked evilly as he went of to find Phoebe.


	6. A Plan

Return of the Dead

Chapter 6- A plan 

"Prue what are you doing her, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything," Piper asked as she went over and hugged her big sister.

"Well the Elders heard you need the power of three and so they gave me my old powers back and so now we have the power of three," Prue explained.

"I don't understand," Paige said confused.

"Well it turns out the power of three can be made up of any of us," Prue explained again.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked nervously.

"Piper, it was the elders idea," Prue stated.

"That's what worries me," Piper muttered.

"Piper it's the best idea we've got," Paige reasoned.

"Okay, lets try it," Piper said giving in.

"Right we'll bust through that magical shield, find Phoebe, kick demon ass and orb home in time for dinner." Paige said simply.

"Em, Paige it's not just any run of the mill demon we're facing it's the Source of All of Evil, it's not going to be as simple as that little plan of yours," Piper reasoned.

"Oh yeah," Paige said her face falling. "Well… wait he won't have all the Sources powers yet if he's not had a coronation yet," Paige said her face becoming hopeful.

"How do we know…" Piper began.

"We don't it's just a chance we'll have to take," Prue interrupted.

"I'm sure we would have heard by now from somewhere if there had been a coronation," Paige added.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Piper asked.

In the Underworld

"Hi," Cole said with a huge grin on his face as he entered Phoebe's dungeon.

"Hi," she replied going over and kissing him.

"Wow I've missed you so much," Cole said as soon as their lips parted.

"I know what you mean," Phoebe said happily.

Suddenly turning serious Cole said "Phoebe my coronation is tomorrow and…

"Cole I'd love to be your Queen," she said cutting him off.

"Really," Cole said absolutely ecstatic, he knew it was mainly the potion talking but the words were still coming out of her mouth.

She went over and kissed him passionately and when they finally pulled away from each other she said softly "What does that tell you."

In the Manor

"Paige have you finished the spell yet?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, all done," She answered confidently.

"Okay can we go over the plan one more time," Piper asked.

"Yes for the hundredth time, we orb to the Underworld, say this magnificently worded spell, which will break through that magic shield, and I'll be able to sense Phoebe then…

"We orb to the her and rescue her," Prue said finishing Paige's sentence.

"Okay don't get cocky, what happens if the place is crawling with guards which it probably will be," Piper asked.

"That's what there killer potions are for," Prue said holding up small green bottles with a wicked grin on her face.

"What are we going to do if we get past the guards, how are we going to take out the Source," Piper asked worriedly.

"What about the old Source in the crystal cage trick," Paige suggested.

"The what," Prue asked puzzled.

"That's how we vanquished the Source last time," Piper explained.

Oh yeah I forgot you guys have already defeated the Source before," Prue said.

"Yeah to bad we have to do it again, I mean we vanquished the original and then Cole and now…

Paige stopped mid sentence.

"What's wrong," Prue asked.

"Cole," she repeated quietly.

"What about him," Prue asked puzzled.

Piper seemed to understand what Paige was so worried about for she suddenly turned very white.

"Cole could be the Source," Piper whispered.

"Cole's dead," Leo stated.

"Yeah we've thought that before, Cole doesn't die he just keeps coming back making ours and especially Phoebes lives hell." Paige spat.

"Oh when I see him I'm going to…" Piper began.

"Look you don't know for sure that it's him," Leo reasoned.

"It makes perfect sense why he has Phoebe and hasn't killed her or us," Piper explained.

"Oh my God he's going to turn her evil again," Paige cried.

"Don't get worked up yet, I'll go and check with the Elders and don't do anything until I get back," Leo instructed and orbed out.

Suddenly a demon shimmered in throwing an energy ball at Paige.

"Energy ball," she shouted and flung it back at him.

He shimmered out behind Prue and just about stabbed her in the back with an athame but Piper was quick and froze him.

"Thanks sis," Prue said moving out of the demons way.

"Crystals circle," Paige shouted as the crystals formed a circular cage around the demon. Piper unfroze him.

"Now listen we're not taking any of your crap, is the new Source Co…the former Belthazor," Piper spat.

The demon was silent for a moment before he answered "Yes, but you cant stop him witches he's much more powerful than before and once he has his coronation he'll be even more powerful than the Charmed Ones," he smirked.

"How though we vanquished him," Paige asked.

"He was resurrected by some powerful demons in order for him to take over the Underworld again because it's been in turmoil lately," he explained.

Unknown to the sisters a demon had shimmered in while they were talking.

He went behind Piper and stabbed her in the back.

She fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Prue and Phoebe noticed her fall and rushed to her side giving the demon an opportunity to kick away a crystal and shimmer out with the other demon.

"Leo!" They both shouted their hands covered in blood and tears rolling down their faces.

In the Underworld

"How dare you defy me," Cole boomed at the demon who had attacked the sisters. "I specifically ordered that no demon were to attack the charmed Ones," he yelled furiously.

"I just wanted to be the one that killed them," he growled.

"Well now I'm going to be the one that kills you," Cole answered and the demon erupted in flames and was gone.

"The Charmed Ones know too much, the coronation is being held sooner than planned," Cole ordered.

"How sooner Master?" a demon asked.

"Right now," Cole answered.


	7. Action Time

* * *

Return of the Dead

Chapter 7- Action Time In the manor 

"Heal her," Prue and Paige immediately shouted at Leo as soon as he orbed in.

He quickly bent over Piper and the familiar golden glow lit up over her wound. Piper sat up quickly and gasped for breath.

"Oh thank God," Paige and Prue said relived as the hugged Piper tightly.

"Guys, kinda got to breath here," Piper gasped again.

"Oh right sorry," they both said letting her go.

They all shared a giggle for a moment.

"What are we going to do about Cole?" Paige asked suddenly becoming very serious.

"Right, that demon said before that he hasn't been coronated yet so we have to hurry" Prue said

"The Underworld will be even more guarded now and for all we know Cole might know about Prue being back," Piper pointed out.

"We just lost our best plan, the eliminate of surprise," Paige moaned.

"We have to move fast Cole probably already knows that the demon tipped us off about the coronation so he may have moved it forward," Prue said

"We'll go now, grab the potions," Piper ordered.

"Be careful," Leo said kissing Piper on the cheek

"We always are," she replied before taking Paige's hand and orbing out.

In the Underworld- Phoebe and Cole are getting ready for the coronation

"Everything is in order, My liege," A demon called Calder notified the soon-to-be Source of all Evil. "My liege, might I speak with you a moment."

"Can't it wait," Cole asked.

"No it is quite important," Calder answered.

Cole sighed obviously annoyed at this interruption but staying calm in order to please Phoebe.

"I'll be right back," Cole said apologetically to Phoebe.

"It's alright, go but hurry back," Phoebe smiled seductively at him.

"I will," he replied ginning.

"This better be important," Cole snapped as soon as they were out of Phoebe's earshot.

Calder gulped before answering "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked tilting his head towards Phoebe's dungeon.

"We've been over this, she makes me happy and if I'm happy then that makes me more powerful and the more powerful I'am the better a source I'am, " Cole answered simply.

"But she's a Charmed One she can never truly be evil," Calder reasoned. "She will always choose her sisters over evil and soon they will be here and vanquish you."

"So what are you suggesting," Cole asked.

"We kill her and end the Charmed Ones once and for all and you go on to make the greatest Source the Underworld has ever seen," Calder answered enthusiastically.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Cole shouted outraged " I would never hurt Phoebe,"

"Sorry My liege but isn't that what you are doing now by forcing her to become evil with a spell," Calder argued.

Yes for now but once the coronation is over I will gradually remove the spell and in time she will get used to being evil and she will love me again, " Cole explained.

Another part of the Underworld

The Charmed Ones had just orbed in and were relieved to find no demons about.

"Say the spell," Piper ordered.

The Power of Three

Will help us find Phoebe

They all chanted the spell three times.

Once they had finished Paige's face suddenly lit up.

" I know where she is," she said happily.

"Okay now lets go over what we're going to do when we find her," Paige said.

"No time for that now orb us quick, " Piper said impatiently.

Paige rolled her eyes at Piper's impatience but had to admit she was impatient to see Phoebe herself so she orbed them.

Meanwhile in Phoebe's dungeon

Phoebe was becoming increasingly bored. Cole had been gone ages. Suddenly she heard a very noise from behind her. She turned round. In front of her stood her sisters all three of them.

"What the… " Phoebe stuttered

"Okay Phoebe now we know you're probably under some kind of evil spell so we're going to try and be understanding," Paige said calmly.

"Yeah, " Piper agreed nodding and taking a deep breath

"Now can you kindly tell us what the hell you think you're doing!" Piper shouted angrily.

"Piper what happened to being calm and understanding," Prue asked.

Piper ignored Prue's comment and continued yelling at phoebe "Phoebe don't you remember what happened the last time and how long it took you to get over it, "

"Look Piper I don't need your blessing, I love Cole and I always have and this is where I belong, " Phoebe stated obviously annoyed at Piper's outburst.

"Phoebe this is not where you belong, you are a good witch not an evil queen," Paige encouraged.

"If that's what I have to be to be with Cole then that's what I'am going to be," Phoebe replied.

"What about us, your sisters, your nephews, all those innocents out there, we all need you Phoebe, please come back with us," They all pleaded.

Before Phoebe had a chance to answer a demon walked in

"My Queen we are ready for you now," He said but stopped when he caught sight of the intruders in the dungeon, he shouted and two other demons shimmered in.

One sent an energy ball flying at Prue but she waved her arm at it and sent it flying back at the demon, he erupted in flames.

Piper tried to blow up a demon but ended up just blowing off his arm, he howled so loud it alerted two more demons to shimmer in.

One shimmered behind Piper and stabbed her in the back. She fell to the floor.

Prue screamed and ran over to Piper but was caught with an energy ball and was thrown against the dungeon wall and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Paige was the only one standing and was outnumbered by 3 to 1.

An energy ball came flying toward her.

"Energy ball," she shouted. It flew back at the demon and he erupted in flames.

"1 down 2 to go" Paige thought.

The two remaining demons threw energy balls at her at the same time. She couldn't dodge them both.

Piper who was lying on the ground weak managed to freeze them.

Paige smiled gratefully but had to act quickly as Piper was to weak to keep them frozen for long.

One by on she sent them flying back at the demons and they were vanquished.

"Thank God" Paige thought. She ran over to Piper and Prue. They were breathing.

Unknown to her though another three demons had shimmered in behind her. She was thrown against the wall and as she fell to the floor she managed to mouth to Phoebe "help"

Suddenly Phoebe came to her senses, seeing her sisters lying there she knew she had to help them. Her life was with them fighting evil not being evil.

She levitated in the air and kicked two of the demons knocking them out.

"My Queen what are you doing?" the last standing demon asked.

"Something I should have done along time ago," she replied before kicking him in the face, he fell to the floor.

She scanned the room and spotted the potion bottles, she threw them at the demons and they disappeared in flames.

She immediately knelt by her sisters praying they were okay. They were all breathing.

She shook Paige begging her to wake up. After a few shakes she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"I'll explain later," Phoebe said smiling at her, tears in her eyes. She took a last look around, knowing she was making the right decision "Orb us home" she said to Paige taking all her sisters hands.


	8. Will the Coronation still go ahead?

Charmed1s-halliwells: Thanks for your review. Paige and Prue will have a heart to heart talk alone soon. I'll try and not make it seem so rushed.

PhoebeColelovers: Thanks for your review. Sorry it didn't end the way you wanted but the story is not over yet and as for me killing Cole you'll have to read on and see.

Return of the Dead

Chapter 8-Will the Coronation still go ahead? 

"I don't believe Phoebe takes this long to get dressed," Cole said, "I'm going to check on her."

"No!" Calder shouted.

Cole raised his eyebrows.

"I mean give her another minute," Calder said calmly

"Okay, what's going on," Cole asked suspiciously eyeing Calder weirdly.

"Okay now my Liege don't overreact but em…err there was an attack, the Charmed Ones burst in, we have the best demons taking care of it." Calder said quickly as if it wouldn't sound as bad said quickly.

"WHAT!" Cole bellowed.

"My liege, calm down everything is under co…" Calder began

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Cole yelled angrily.

"We didn't want you to do anything stupid, without all of the Sources powers you are vulnerable and the Charmed Ones can vanquish you," Calder reasoned.

"That's where you are wrong they don't have the power of three without Phoebe," Cole said.

Calder shook his head "The oldest is back"

"Prue?" Cole said questioningly

Cole abruptly took off out of the coronation dungeon.

"My liege where are you going?" Calder ran after him

"To get Phoebe, the power of three can do almost anything," Cole said walking at a very fast pace.

"Please just listen," Calder said breathlessly trying to keep up.

When he finally caught up the look on Cole's face told him all.

"She's gone," Cole whispered.

"My liege the coronation is still on isn't it?" Calder asked inconsiderately

"You" Cole snapped "This is all your fault, if you'd told me sooner I could have stopped her."

"It was for your own safety, you don't need her, you'll make a better Source without her distracting you,"

"You fool without Phoebe there will be no Coronation," Cole shouted throwing an energy ball at the dungeon wall that it shook violently.

In the Manor

A while later after returning from the Underworld, Leo came down the stairs after just putting Wyatt and Chris down for a nap.

Prue, Piper and Paige were standing at the bottom staring into space.

"I just put the boys down for a nap," Leo said pausing when he saw what they were doing, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're just worried about Phoebe," Piper sighed.

Once they had gotten back from the Underworld Phoebe had waited for Leo to heal everyone then she had gone up to her room without a word and had not come down since.

"Why don't you all go and check on her, she'll need you all right now," Leo encouraged.

They smiled at each other before climbing the stairs. Once they had reached Phoebe's door they paused for a moment wondering what do you say to your sister who's ex-husband turned into the Source of all Evil and made her evil aswell…twice.

They opened the door to find Phoebe lying on her bed silently crying.

They all went over to her and lay on the bed beside her, not needing any words.

They were all silent for a moment.

"I can't believe he did this to me again," Phoebe sobbed.

"Hey sweetie, shh, it's okay now," Piper comforted.

"Yeah we're not going to let him hurt you again," Paige said putting her arm around Phoebe.

"We've said that before but he keeps coming back," Phoebe cried

"This time we'll vanquish him for good," Piper said confidently

"It was all my fault you guys could have been killed and…" Phoebe began but was cut off by Prue

"It's not your fault you were under a spell,"

"But…

"No buts the only reason we are alive is because of you, you were so strong you broke the spell and took out all those demons," Paige interrupted

"Thanks you guys," Phoebe managed a small smile.

"Thanks to you too," Prue, Piper and Paige said together before they all hugged grateful they had each other.

In the Underworld

"My liege you can't be serious how do you suppose you'll win the witch back without the Sources powers," Calder reasoned

Cole shrugged deep in thought

"The Charmed Ones will come here straight away and vanquish you and I… I mean we did not work this hard to get you here for you to throw it all away," Calder explained.

Cole still didn't say a word.

"Just listen have the coronation become all powerful and then you can win the witch back easily," Calder said hoping he was getting through to him.

"Okay," Cole said quietly

"Think about the power and…wait did you just say okay," Calder asked

"Yes lets have the Coronation," Cole said louder

"That's great news," Calder said enthusiastically.

"Lets go now quickly," Calder said quickly "I mean before the Charmed Ones attack," He actually meant before he changed his mind again.

"Okay," Cole repeated emotionless

"I'll be with you in a minute," Calder said.

Cole left the dungeon leaving Calder alone.

"Everything is going according to plan," Calder said.

"Good," a woman said appearing before him.

"The witch has gone back and he is getting coronated as we speak," Calder explained. "I was just wondering when I will…" Calder started.

"Soon," the Seer said and they both grinned


	9. Demon Attacks

Return of the Dead

Chapter 9-Demon Attacks

In the Underworld the next morning, Cole had the Coronation the night before.

"So do you feel powerful," Calder asked.

"Yeah," Cole replied conjuring an energyball "Very."

"So what's the first thing you want to do as being the Source," Calder asked.

"I don't know…

"How about taking out the Charmed Ones once and for all," Calder suggested eagerly.

"I told you I will not hurt Phoebe," Cole said defensively.

"I had a feeling you would say that," Calder said "Maybe this will change your mind," He threw a potion at Cole and there was a small blast.

"What happened?" Cole asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing, anyway, you were saying the first thing you wan to do is…?"

"Kill the Charmed Ones." Cole said his eyes flashing black.

Prue, Paige, Piper, Leo and Wyatt were at the table eating breakfast. Chris was asleep upstairs.

"Come on baby eat your breakfast its good," Piper said in her baby voice.

Just as Wyatt was taking his first mouthful Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling today?" Paige asked

"Not good I woke up at 5 after a night full of Cole nightmares and threw up," Phoebe explained suddenly turning ghostly white and running to the bathroom.

Piper, Prue and Paige followed her to check if she was okay.

They found her sitting crouched up on the bathroom floor. They all knelt beside her.

"Are you okay," Prue asked.

"Do I look okay," Phoebe snapped. "Sorry," she apologised "I just…

"You don't need to explain," Prue said rubbing Phoebe's back.

"I'm sure you'll feel better after some breakfast, " Piper said

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed her sisters pulling her up.

Calder walked into a dungeon.

"I know you're here," he said loudly

"What do you want," the seer said emerging from a dark corner

"I just wanted to let you know I've given him the potion you gave me," Calder said

"Good everything is going to plan," The seer said

"What I want to know is when do I get my powers," Calder asked.

"Soon but for now you need to make sure Cole takes out the Charmed Ones so they aren't a threat to you," the seer explained.

"I still don't understand what you get out of helping me," Calder asked.

"I see great power in the future, great power for evil, good magic will no longer exist and that all starts with the Charmed Ones and Cole dead and you becoming the Source," The Seer explained grinning.

A while later

"My liege any plans on how to kill the Charmed Ones yet, " Calder asked

"Not yet but I'm going to send demons after them all day to keep them busy from finding a way to vanquish me," Cole explained

"My liege the power of three can't vanquish you," Calder explained.

"You don't know them like I do, they will find a way," Cole said.

Later on that morning Phoebe was having a shower. Leo was looking after the boys and Prue, Paige and Piper were in the attic searching the Book of Shadows for anything that would help them with Cole. 

"Argh," Paige groaned throwing her arms in the air.

"I've searched this book like ten times now and still found nothing," Paige said. "What are we going to do?"

"Not much I mean Cole's practically impossible to vanquish," Piper sighed.

"Hey that's not the attitude, you've got to stay pos…" Prue began but was interrupted by a demon shimmering in and throwing a fireball.

"Paige watch out," Prue shouted.

Paige orbed out and reappeared in her seat seconds later.

Piper blew up the demon.

"They just don't make demons like they used to," Piper joked.

"He wasn't even prepared I mean doesn't he know who's house this is," Paige said

"What happened, what happened," Phoebe asked running into the attic in a towel.

"A demon attacked but we vanquished him," Prue explained.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and get dressed," Phoebe said.

"Right well I'm going to magic school," Paige announced.

"What about Cole," Prue said

"Well there's nothing we can do, I'll have a look at magic school," Paige said orbing out.

"Well I'm going to the club," Piper said a few seconds after Paige left.

"What," Prue said.

"Well Paige is right there's no point us all sitting here worrying, plus I have a business to run," piper said.

"You're just going to leave Phoebe," Prue said shocked.

"No you'll be with her," Piper said

"Yeah but for how long before the Elders come for me," Prue said quietly

"Oh yeah," Piper said sadly "I wish you didn't have to go back,"

"Me too," Prue said sadly too "Its been great seeing you guys, my little nephews, meeting Paige even kicking some demon ass, I mean its so peaceful up there," Prue said giggling.

"Look I'll go but I promise I'll come straight back after checking everything is okay for the band tonight," Piper promised.

"Okay, I'll go and check on Phoebe," Prue said and they both left the attic.

Phoebe was sitting on her bed having just finished blow drying her hair but she couldn't find her hairspray.

She raked through her drawer and found something she hadn't seen in a while.

The photo of Cole and her. She took it out and gazed at it but was interrupted by a knock at her door.

She put the photo away quickly.

"Come in," she said.

"Hey how you holding up," Prue asked concerned.

"Actually I'm feeling a bit better," She said.

"Good you know we're all here for you if you want to talk, well I probably wont be for long but we might as well make the most of the time we've got," Prue said slightly sadly.

"I've missed you so much," Phoebe said hugging Prue.

"Right okay I'll go and put on the kettle on," Prue said leaving the room

"I'll be down in a minute," Phoebe said

Meanwhile at P3 Piper had stuck by her promise and had just checked everything was okay for the band and was leaving when a demon attacked her.

He threw a fireball at her but she froze it mid air and moved out of the way and then turned and blew up the demon.

"What is going on with the demons today?" Piper wondered.

Prue was in the kitchen making a cup of tea for her and Phoebe. She was pouring in the milk when the carton suddenly exploded and covered everything in milk.

She turned round to find a demon smirking at her.

"Oh," Prue said looking for something to help her. She spotted a knife on the counter. She waved her arm at it sending it flying at the demon and he was gone.

"Woah what happened in here," Piper asked walking into the kitchen seeing milk splattered everywhere.

"Demon," Prue said simply grabbing a cloth.

"You to, one just attacked me outside P3," Piper explained.

Prue was about to answer when she heard a scream from upstairs.

"Phoebe," they both shouted at the same time climbing the stairs.

"It's times like these I wish I could orb," Piper said.

They ran into the attic in time to see Phoebe levitate in the air and kick the demon.

"Piper little help her," Phoebe said gesturing towards the demon.

"Oh, right," Piper said blowing up the demon.

"What is going on today?" Prue asked.

"I don't know, I mean there's been demons attacking allday," Piper said annoyed.

"Cole," Phoebe said quietly

"Yeah but why would he send such weak demons to kill us," Piper asked confused.

"What if they are not meant to kill us just distract us from finding a way to vanquish him," Phoebe explained.

"That little… well it isn't going to work, we're still going to vanquish him," Piper said confidently

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"Not a clue but we'll think of something we always do," Piper said

Just the Paige orbed in

"I found nothing," she groaned.

Two demons shimmered in and sent fireballs flying.

"Fireball," Paige shouted sending it flying back at the demon, the demon dodged it and the fireball ended up smashing Gram's old vase.

"That was an antique," Piper shouted angrily blowing the demon up.

"Phoebe behind you," Paige shouted.

Phoebe turned round and grabbed the demon and threw him over her shoulder and then Piper blew him up.

"That's been happening allday, " Piper explained to Paige.

"That's strange," She said

"Leo, Leo," Piper shouted.

Leo orbed in carrying Chris and holding Wyatt's hand.

"Can you go and check with the Elders to see if they know anything about Cole," Piper asked.

Leo nodded and orbed out leaving the sisters hoping they would soon have some answers but they wouldn't hold their breath.


	10. The Power of Four

Return of the Dead

Chapter 10-The Power of Four

A while later in the attic the sisters were waiting anxiously for Leo to come back.

"What is taking so long," Piper moaned.

"You know this is nice," Phoebe said

"What waiting for news on how we are going to be killed," Paige asked.

"No us sisters altogether," Phoebe said

"Yeah it is, to bad it couldn't be like this forever," Piper sighed.

"Piper I don't belong here anymore, anyway you all seem to be doing okay without me. I mean Piper you have two beautiful sons, Pheebs you've grown up so much you have a great job and Paige you brought this family back together and all of you have done so much good," Prue said proudly smiling at her younger sisters.

They all saw orbs and Leo appeared before them. His face was expressionless so they couldn't tell if it was good or bad news.

"What did they say," Piper immediately asked.

"I'll let them tell you themselves," Leo said and two more sets of orbs appeared.

An old grey haired elder with round glasses and a younger looking blonde haired woman stood before them.

"This is Zenus," Leo said pointing to the old Elder "and this is Zola," he said pointing to the other Elder.

"We sense great power from the Underworld, their new leader is very powerful and smart, he poses as a great threat to good magic, especially you," Zenus explained.

"We know that but what are we supposed to do?" Piper snapped.

"Piper," Leo scolded.

"Sorry but we already know all this," Piper said

"The power is great, even more than the power of three," Zola continued

"Do you know of anything more powerful," Phoebe asked.

"Not for sure but we could try a power that might work," Zenus said

"And what's that?" Piper asked

"Look around you," Zola said.

Piper looked around "What exactly am I looking for?" She asked

"Not what, who," Zenus said

"Huh?" Piper said confused.

"I think I know what they're talking about, 3 sisters make up the power of three so 4 sisters would make up the power of four," Phoebe explained.

"The power of four that might just work," Prue said smiling.

"You wanted to see me," Calder said walking over to the Seer.

"Yes, I had a vision, in order for you to receive the Sources powers the Charmed Ones must vanquish Cole," the Seer explained.

"Why," Calder asked.

"I saw them say a spell which took the powers out of Cole and put them into you," the Seer explained.

"Okay well what will I do now then?" Calder asked

"You must convince Cole to postpone attacking the witches until they are ready for him," the Seer explained.

"How will I do that?" Calder asked again

"You'll think of something that is if you want to become the Source," the Seer said

"My liege," Calder called out.

"What do you want, Calder?" Cole asked.

"I was just wondering whether or not you thought of a way to kill the Charmed Ones yet," Calder asked

"No," Cole sighed.

"Well you know I think the longer you wait the more they will let their guard down and think you're not coming after them so it will be easier to kill them," Calder suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Cole replied

The Elders had left a while ago and since then the sisters had been planning

"So we say a power of four spell," phoebe said

"Should be powerful enough," Piper agreed

"Trap him in a crystal cage and…"Paige said

"Say the spell," Prue finished for. "Pheebs you want to work on that, Piper you want to do the pot…

"I'll help Phoebe with the spell," Piper offered.

"Okay then Paige and I will do the potion," Prue said

As soon as Paige and Prue had left the attic Phoebe asked Piper "Why did you seem so keen to help with the spell, you always do the potions," Phoebe asked curiously.

"Well I thought we should give those two some time alone, I mean they haven't really had time to before with all the demon attacks and everything," Piper explained.

"Yeah, that was a nice idea," Phoebe agreed.

In the kitchen Paige was collecting the ingredients to make the most powerful potion she could.

"So I hear you were the superwitch around here," Paige said.

"Who told you that?" Prue asked

"No-one really but you can tell by the way Piper and Phoebe talk about you," Paige said

Well that's not true, we all worked together," Prue explained. "You've come a long way, you could have walked away from all this but you didn't and you have made Piper and Phoebe really happy, they care about you a lot,"

"I care a lot about both of them too," Paige said

"You three are much more powerful than we ever were, I mean you vanquished the Source," Prue said proudly

"You could have done it to if you had the chance," Paige said

Prue smiled at her and they both hugged. This time there was no awkwardness at all.

"Calder I've thought about your plan but it doesn't make sense I mean I should go now while they are vulnerable without a plan," Cole said

"Wait think about this…

"I already have, now if you'll excuse me I have some witches to kill," Cole said shimmering out.

Prue and Paige entered the attic with the finished potion.

"Ready?" They both asked Piper and Phoebe

"I know I'am" Cole said shimmering in "The question is are you?"


	11. The vanquish?

Thanks for all the reviews

Return of the Dead

Chapter 11-The Vanquish?

"Yes as a matter of fact we are," Paige spat.

Cole sent an energy ball flying at her so fast that she didn't have a chance to move out of the way. She was sent flying across the room whacking into the wall and falling to the floor.

"Paige," Prue shouted

"That's what you get for being cocky," Cole said laughing

"Hi ya," Prue said kicking him making him fall backwards

"That's what you get for being smug," Prue said

"Prue what a pleasant surprise, long time no see," Cole said springing back up.

"Not long enough in my opinion," Prue muttered

"This is great now I can kill all of you together, even though technically Prue you are already dead," Cole said smirking

"Well technically you should be," Prue spat

"You know I really didn't come here for all this small talk," Cole said as he conjured two energyballs and sent them flying towards Prue.

She managed to dodge the first one but the second one caught her and she ended up just like Paige on the floor.

"Piper you've been awful quiet," Cole said turning to her

"I trusted you, always gave you the benefit of the doubt, defended you to Paige but you know what she was right all along you are pure evil," Piper said looking at Cole with eyes full of hate.

Cole clapped his hands "What a touching story, anyone have a tissue," Cole said pretending to wipe his eyes.

Piper made her way over to her sisters

"Leo, Leo," Piper shouted out

"Save your breath I've had him captured by darklighters," Cole explained

"She's dying," Piper cried

"Just like you then," Cole said as another energyball came shooting at Piper. She to fell by her sisters

"Three down, one to go," Cole said smirking turning to Phoebe

Phoebe looked up at Cole, her eyes full of pure disgust.

How could she possibly of loved this man, he was so cruel and evil but somehow she had, still did.

She couldn't help loving him.

She'd tried so hard to make it go away but somehow it always managed to surface.

She looked over to the space where her sisters lay dead for all she knew but she didn't shed one tear. She was in shock.

She looked back at Cole and suddenly all the anger and hurt he had ever put her through surfaced to the top.

Suddenly she levitated in the air and kicked him

Not just any old kick though, a kick that had all the pain he had ever put her through. All the anger, hate and pain went into that kick.

It must have been a whole lot of pain as the kick sent him flying against the attic wall and he fell to the floor.

Phoebe stood in shock. She definitely wasn't expecting that to happen.

Thinking quick she grabbed the crystals and made a circle around him

She ran over to her sisters and was relieved that they were breathing

"Come on wake up, I need you all," Phoebe begged "Leo, Leo" she cried helplessly

The spell could still work if I hold their hands Phoebe thought

She lifted each of them over to the crystal cage.

"How did I get here," Cole said standing up and getting shocked by the cage

"You won't be there for long," Phoebe said praying the spell would work.

She threw her potion at his feet and smoke gave off.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Cole asked

Phoebe grabbed hold of her sisters

"In this night and in this hour," Phoebe chanted

"Phoebe you can't vanquish me," Cole said

"We call upon the ancient power," Phoebe continued

Cole was beginning to feel weaker

"Remove this evil," Phoebe went on

"Phoebe stop," Cole shouted

"And let it never return," Phoebe finished

There was a huge blast and smoke filled the room, once the smoke cleared a little Phoebe could see Cole was still there but something was happening to him.

Suddenly another demon shimmered in.

A dark cloud came out of Cole and went in to the other demon.

The demon turned to Phoebe "Thanks for giving me the Sources powers,"

He shimmered out but reappeared after a second

"Almost forgot can't have you coming after me," he said throwing and energyball at her before shimmering out again

"Nooo," Cole shouted lunging in front of Phoebe and getting hit by it

He fell to the floor still conscious but very weak.

After all he was just a human now.


	12. Love Heals

Thanks for the reviews! 

Return of the Dead

Chapter 12- Love heals

"What just happened," Phoebe wondered out loud

"I don't know," Cole groaned clutching his stomach, he tried to shimmer but nothing happened.

"I…can't…shimmer," he mumbled

"Well the spell removed your powers so your just a human now, here stay still you're making it worse," Phoebe said kindly surprising herself.

_Why am I being kind to him when he just tried to kill me?_

"I'm not sure exactly what happened here but I'm guessing it's my fault…so I'm sorry," Cole said finding it hard to speak

"Wait you don't know what's going on," Phoebe asked

"The last thing I remember is the coronation," Cole explained

"I bet that demon before poisoned you into believing you wanted to kill us so we would vanquish you and he would get your powers," Phoebe explained

"I would never intentionally hurt you Phoebe, I love you," he said as he drew a final breath.

"I love you to," Phoebe said as a single tear rolled down her cheek and onto Cole's wound.

A golden glow appeared and lit up over Cole's wound.

The wound slowly disappeared and Cole sat up and gasped for breath.

Phoebe so overcome with emotion that he was alive hugged him hard and they stayed like that until they were interrupted from a voice behind them.

"Phoebe,"

She turned round and saw the Elder, Zenus standing before them.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked

"We have given you the power to heal so you can save your sisters and find Leo," Zenus explained

"Not that I'm complaining but why, I mean we have been in these situations before and you've never helped," Phoebe asked curiously

"We foresee Calder being the downfall of good magic and we will break all the rules if we can stop that from happening," Zenus explained

"Well if you gave it to me to heal my sisters how did I heal Cole?" she asked

"To access the power the key is love," Zenus said before orbing out

Phoebe looked up at Cole and kissed him passionately

When they broke apart Cole asked breathlessly "What was that for?"

"I just forgot what it was like to kiss you, " Phoebe said "I mean I was under a spell in the Underworld so that doesn't count,"

"And?" Cole asked

Phoebe went back over and kissed him again.


	13. Bye Cole

Return of the Dead

Chapter 13- Bye Cole

Phoebe had just finished healing Paige; the other two had already been healed

"What happened?" Paige gasped the minute she sat up then seeing Cole she asked, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"It's okay he's human but we have bigger problems, Calder another demon got Cole's powers," Phoebe explained

"How can we trust him?" Prue asked coldly

"He was under a spell when he tried to kill us," Phoebe explained

"A likely story," Paige spat

"He saved my life, he almost died but I healed him," Phoebe said

"Oh yeah how did you heal us?" Piper asked at the time not thinking about it at all

"The Elders gave me the power, now Piper don't panic but darklighters have Leo trapped in the Underworld," Phoebe said calmly

"What!" Piper cried, "Let's go to the Underworld now!"

"I'll go with you," Cole offered

"No!" Phoebe said quickly "Your human you'll be killed, wait here until we get back,"

"Okay," he agreed pleased that Phoebe seemed to care about him

All four sisters orbed to the Underworld.

"I can sense him," Paige said before taking her sisters hands again and orbing them to a small dungeon where they found Leo lying on the ground a darklighter arrow sticking out of his stomach.

"Oh my God Leo," Piper cried going over to him.

"Leo, Leo can you hear me?" Piper frantically shook him

"Piper," Leo breathed

"Yeah I'm here, hold on Phoebe can heal you," she said stroking his head

"Orb us home before any demons come," Phoebe told Paige

They appeared in the attic in shimmering lights where Phoebe noticed Cole wasn't there but she was busy with Leo to worry about that.

"Stand back everyone," Prue instructed waving her hand at Leo's wound, the arrow immediately shot upwards

"Ahhh!" Leo screamed in pain

Phoebe knelt beside him and held her hands over his wound and soon it was gone.

Piper immediately pulled him towards her and hugged him hard

"Thank God," Piper said relieved

"Pheebs want to explain the whole healing thing?" Leo asked

Once they had all explained everything that had happened from Cole to Calder to healing Zenus appeared before them.

"Phoebe I will need that power back now," he said

"Okay," Phoebe said a little reluctant, she quite liked having that power "What do I do?"

"Just relax, close your eyes and hold out your hands," Zenus instructed

Phoebe did as she was told and a golden aura came out her hands and went into Paige.

"Woah, what happened," Paige asked confused.

"For all your hard work over the years battling demons, risking your lives, losing loved ones we have decided to reward all of. Paige you now have the power to heal. Piper we are giving you Leo and we promise not to take him away again."

Piper smiled gratefully at the Elder probably the first time she had ever smiled at an Elder.

"Prue," Zenus continued "the chance to see your sisters again not just for demon battling but you will be allowed to come and visit them every so often,"

Prue looked up at her sisters and they all smiled happily back at her.

"Phoebe you will find out yours soon enough." Zenus said before orbing out

"What do you think he meant by you'll find out yours soon enough?" Piper asked Phoebe

"I don't know only time will tell I guess," Phoebe said

"Wait where's Cole," Paige asked "Not that I want to see him but if we don't keep our eyes on him he'll probably get up to something evil like maybe he'll turn into Belthazor again."

"I think I might know where he is," Phoebe said leaving the room before they could stop her

"Do you think we should leave her alone with him?" Prue asked worriedly

"No but we can't stop her," Piper said

Phoebe stood outside her bedroom the door was slightly opened and she could see Cole standing holding the same photo she had been that morning.

"Hi," Phoebe said walking in

Cole got a fright and dropped the photo smashing the glass in the frame

"I'm sorry," Cole said bending down to pick up the small pieces of glass

"What about breaking into my bedroom and going through my things or breaking my frame," Phoebe said bending down to help him

"Both," Cole replied

"I'm just kidding it's fine," she replied

"Ah," Cole groaned as he cut himself on a small piece of glass

"Here let me help you," Phoebe said as she went over to her drawer and got out a box of plasters

"Really I'll be fine," Cole said

"Don't be silly," Phoebe said as she covered his cut in a plaster

"Thanks," he smiled

She bent down and put the rest of the glass in the bin and picked up the photo.

"It's a great photo isn't it," Phoebe commented

"Yeah we were so happy then what happened?" Cole asked sighing

"Where have you been?" Phoebe asked incredulously

"No, I just mean why did it all have to happen to us," Cole said

"We obviously just weren't meant to be together but hey you're human now you can have a proper life now and finally move on," Phoebe encouraged

"Yeah your right," Cole said trying to sound happy.

"Phoebe I promise I won't hurt you again I'll leave and you won't ever have to see me again," Cole said seriously

"Okay then," Phoebe answered

"Yeah okay," Cole said

"Phoebe are you okay up there?" Paige shouted up

"I'm fine," Phoebe shouted back

"I'd better go," Cole said to Phoebe

"Where will you go?" Phoebe asked

"The Penthouse after all I still own it," Cole said "Bye Phoebe,"

Cole left the room and Phoebe heard the front door slam shut.

She sat on her bed holding the photo

"Bye Cole," she whispered.

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me if its good or bad


	14. Really Vanquished

Thanks for the reviews

Return of the Dead

Chapter 14-Really Vanquished

"Phoebe, help!" Prue, Piper and Paige screamed

Phoebe sprang of her bed and darted for the attic

"What's wrong," she asked breathlessly

Piper meekly pointed behind Phoebe, she looked around slowly

"The new Source," she said

"Got it in one and you know I'm really going to enjoy killing you all, I've waited so long to do this, I mean I had to wait for Cole to be Source and then listen to him go on about how he would never hurt the Charmed Ones…

"Wait, Cole tried to kill us," Paige said

"Only because I couldn't wait any longer so to speed things up I gave him a potion to make him think he wanted to," Calder explained. "Somehow you all still managed to survive though, I did originally plan for you to be dead by now but I guess me killing you would make me a legend,"

"You a legend, you're just a pathetic demon who gets others to do his dirty work for him," Prue spat

Calder looked really angrily "You know the angrier I get the more painful your deaths will be,"

"Oh I'm so scared," Prue said sarcastically "Bring it on,"

""Hey Prue we're not all dead here you know," Piper hissed

"Well let the games begin them," Calder said conjuring a darklighter arrow into his hand

He aimed at Paige who was ready to dodge it but just as he was about to pull the trigger he swerved round and shot it at Leo, who was caught of guard, he slumped to the floor wincing in pain

"Now you have no whitelighter this will be so much easier," Calder sneered

"Leo," Piper cried running over to him

"Not so fast," Calder shouted and sent an energyball her way but Prue was quick and knocked Piper out of the way and they both crouched behind a bookshelf

"This is so not good," Piper whispered to Prue

"We need another potion, if we can get Paige's attention we'll tell her to orb to the kitchen and make one and we'll keep him busy so he won't notice her gone," Prue whispered back.

Calder sent another energyball towards Phoebe, which she just missed by levitating high in the air

"I'll distract him while Paige orbs out," Prue whispered

"What are you crazy," Piper whispered back

"Your turn," Calder said to Paige before throwing an energyball at her too but she orbed out to beside Piper and Prue

"Piper, I'm already dead he can't kill me," Prue whispered "Paige orb to the kitchen and make the same potion we made for Cole go quick,"

Paige orbed out and Prue ran out into Calder's view

"Hey I'm right here," she shouted.

He threw an energyball her way but she dove forward and found herself at the attic door she quickly stood up and escaped.

Calder ignored her because she was already dead anyway and went to find the others "Little witches where are you?"

Piper's heart was beating fast, she was sure he could hear it

She got up and tried to freeze him but with no luck

"Silly witch, your powers are no match for me," Calder sneered

"Help," Piper cried

"Have your sisters all abandoned you?" he said clearly enjoying himself

SMACK!

Calder fell forward flat on his face in front of Piper's feet

Phoebe was standing behind him holding a baseball bat

"Where did you find that?" Piper asked relieved

"In one of our old toy boxes in the corner, now hurry before he…

….wakes up," Calder finished for her suddenly upright

"Run!" Phoebe screamed

She and Piper darted for the door but Calder shimmered in front of it

"Now witches whose going to save you now?" Calder smirked

He stepped towards them but was shocked, literally.

Piper and Phoebe looked down and noticed he was in a crystal cage and Prue was standing behind him grinning triumphantly

"Thanks sis," Phoebe said relieved

"Did anyone ask for a vanquishing potion," Paige asked orbing into the attic

"Let's do this quick, Leo needs help," Piper said quickly

"Wait the spell we used on Cole didn't work properly we need a new one," Phoebe said

"What about the one we used to vanquish the original Source," Paige suggested

"That should work, Prue you're a quick learner you'll catch on to it," Phoebe said glad that this would hopefully soon be over

"You witches better let me out now and I promise I'll be gentle when I kill you," Calder shouted

""I don't think you're in anyway to be compromising with us," Prue said

The sisters held hands and threw their potion at his feet and started chanting

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,

Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace.

Halliwell women stand strong beside us

Vanquish this evil from time and space.

There was ahuge blast and once the smoke cleared they could see Calder was gone.

They had done it again.

Vanquished the Source of all Evil.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. If I get at least 3 I'll update tomorrow 


	15. Happily Ever After

Here it is the final chapter of Return of the Dead

I hope you have all enjoyed reading it and thanks to everyone who reviewed

Return of the Dead

Chapter 15- Happily ever after

The next morning after an eventful night the residents of Halliwell manor were late in rising, all but one.

Phoebe had been up since six throwing up.

Whats the matter with me, I thought I was feeling better yesterday. I felt fine after breakfast. Wait I was just sick in the morning then I felt fine. Morning sickness, a sign of pregnancy.

She raked in the bathroom cupboard and eventually found Piper's pregnancy tests.

She sat on the toilet nervously waiting for the results

_Oh God what if I am pregnant it has to be Cole's. I haven't been with anyone since Lesley and that was over five months ago I think I would have noticed if I was pregnant by now. Oh my God my baby will be evil, no it won't Cole hadn't been coronated yet I could still raise it good. I'll be tied to Cole forever if I have his baby though. Is that such a bad thing? _She thought to herself

"Hurry up in there," Paige shouted 

"Just coming give me like 20 seconds," Phoebe shouted "Literally," she thought

"Whats going on whose in there?" Piper asked

"Hey I'm next anyway," Paige said

"Hey what's going on?" Prue said joining them "That's one thing I don't miss queuing for the bathroom every morning," she joked

"Pheebs come on," Paige knocked on the door

Phoebe came out looking shocked

"Phoebe what's wrong?"" Piper asked

"I…I…em…I'm pregnant," she mumbled

"You're what?" Paige asked

"Pregnant," Phoebe repeated

"Oh my God that's great sweetie," they all congratulated her

"It's Cole's," she told them

"What are you going to do?" Prue asked

"I don't know I'm happy to be having a baby it's just like my vision but…

"With Cole," Paige interrupted

"Should I tell him or let him move on," Phoebe asked her sisters for advice

"I think that would be for the best, you both need to move on," Paige said

Phoebe was silent for a moment

"Except I don't want to move on from Cole," Phoebe said softly

"What?" Piper, Paige and Prue asked together

"I love Cole and I never have or never will love anyone else more, I have to go and see him and I don't care if you all don't like it," Phoebe said walking away from them

"Phoebe," they all shouted after her

"What?" she said turning to face them again

"Do you want me to orb you?" Paige asked smiling

Phoebe was surprised she expected Paige to be mad at her after all she never hid the fact she didn't like Cole

Her other two sisters were smiling at her too.

"You guys are okay with this?" Phoebe asked

"If it makes you happy we are, " Piper said

"Now go get your man," Prue said

"Thanks for the offer Paige but I think I'll drive, I need to sort out what I'm going to say," Phoebe said

Phoebe pressed the button and waited for the elevator. When she reached the top she got out and looked around the Penthouse where she once lived

It looked pretty much the same

"Phoebe what are you doing here?" Cole asked surprised to see her "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything," he added smiling at her. His smile made her feel weak at the knees even after all these years. All the pain and hurt yet she still loved this man more than anything

"I…I…" she stammered not knowing how he would react when she told him

"I mean we vanquished Calder,"

"Oh that's great news," Cole said happily

An awkward silence fell upon them

"Can I get you anything?" Cole asked

"Actually a glass of water would be great thanks," Phoebe replied

"Here you go," Cole said coming through with two glasses of water and handing one to her

"So this place looks great and look at you all dressed up, " she said noticing him all in a fancy suit

"Yeah well I got my job back a an ADA," Cole said

"That's great," Phoebe said

Another silence fell upon them

"So something tells me that's not all you came here to tell me," Cole said

"No," Phoebe said standing up and going over to the window

"Phoebe what…

"I'm pregnant," Phoebe burst out

"You're what?" Cole asked incredulously

"Pregnant," Phoebe repeated calmer this time "It's yours by the way,"

Cole drank the rest of his water in one gulp "Not expecting that,"

"What were you expecting?" Phoebe asked

"I don't

"Me to come over here and tell you I love you and want to be with you the rest of my life," Phoebe said

"I…

"Well if you did you were right," Phoebe said

"What?" Cole asked not expecting her to say that either

"I love you Cole Turner, always have, always will and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby," she said

Cole just stared at her in shock

He woke up this morning ready to start a new life and move on but here was the woman of his dreams standing before him declaring her love for him. He had waited so long to hear those words come out of her mouth that he didn't believe it would happen anymore, yet here she was looking as beautiful as ever and pregnant with his child aswell.

"I love you Phoebe Halliwell and nothing would make me more happy than to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby," he said breaking out into the biggest grin imaginable

They smiled at each other both had tears in their eyes and they shared the most passionate kiss they had ever had.


	16. Epilogue

Return of the Dead

Epilogue 

"You may now kiss the bride," Grams announced as Cole lifted Phoebe's veil and kissed her

She broke the kiss feeling a small tug at the bottom of her long flowing wedding dress

"Hey baby," she said picking up her and Cole's one year old son Ben "Did you want to kiss the bride too," She kissed him on the nose

"Hey little buddy," Cole said as he lifted Ben from Phoebe "Oh I think someone needs a change of diaper," he walked off to change Ben

"Congratulations," Prue, Piper and Paige all shouted

"Thanks, I'm so happy no demon attacks and everyone I love is here," Phoebe said happily looking around the room seeing Grams, Mum, Dad, her sisters and of course Cole and Ben.

"Well you know what they say second time lucky," Piper said

"Isn't it third time lucky," Paige asked

"Yeah but they're not going to get married three times because it's supposed to be lucky," Piper remarked

"This time it's going to last forever," Phoebe said as she looked over at Cole holding Ben, Cole looked up and his and Phoebe's eyes met and they both smiled "I'm sure."

* * *

Thanks for reading this story and reviewing 


End file.
